The Girl's Her
is the 47 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Summary The chapter begins with Keima, after finishing all the galge, just came out recently to get out to get some food. But he got burned by the sun since he had been playing games in the dark too long. Keima then went to wear a blanket to cover himself from the sun after he found out that Elsie and his mother went out for shopping. Suddenly, Haqua greeted him, but he ignored her since he apparently still thinks about the games while looking for something in the fridge. He then realised Haqua was in his house and asked why she was here, which Haqua replied she was there for Elsie. Keima then recalled that Haqua has visited his house a lot after the incident. Keima then told Haqua that Elsie just went out a while, and he is the only one in the house now. Hearing that, Haqua was blushing and replied that she will go out since Elsie wasn't here. Keima advised her to stay since Elsie could be home any second, to which Haqua agreed. Keima then suddenly laughed because he remembered something about the games he played earlier. Haqua then challenged him to play Neo-Hellian Almage-machina board games with her. Keima, at first, wasn't interested on it, but then he realised he could get more reliable information about Hell through Haqua. He then accepted her challenge but with one condition: loser must do whatever the winner asks. Haqua was a little scared and embarrassed when she heard this, but then she accepted since she believed in her unbeatable record and Keima's inexperience about the games. She then stated she will show Keima that there is always someone above him, which Keima denied since he is a god after all. After a while, Keima won easily while Haqua was shocked about what happened. Keima then made Haqua pay up for her defeat while she tried to defend herself with her scythe. Haqua then explained that she won't do "just anything" before Keima questioning her about other ways to hunt runaway spirits. Haqua hearing this felt relieved, and then she told Keima other ways to extract a spirit, which is for example to meet the target needs. After hearing that, Keima was surprised since he hasn't heard Elsie report about this. Haqua then want a rematch with him since she didn't believe Keima could win against her, while Keima wondered if Haqua didn't have anything to do, but the result is still the same with Keima's win. Keima then wondered what he should do with Haqua who again tried to explain she won't do "anything". Keima then asked Haqua why Elsie wanted him to use the "love" to extract a spirit, which Haqua replied she doesn't know and advised him to ask Elsie. She then commented that Keima's rate of success is way better than the other buddies. But then she warned him about the second way of capture, as love it's pretty unstable. Haqua then want another rematch which she again lost to Keima. Haqua then gave up and said she won't challenge him again. Keima then wondered what he should ask next while Haqua felt annoyed by it. Haqua then was frustrated and threw her scythe against Keima, causing him fly outside the yard. Keima then asked the reason why Haqua did it, which she replied she felt frustrated about his question before asking him if he hasn't had any interest in her. But Haqua, who was embarrassed about what she just said before, told Keima that she will take her leave. Keima then wondered who was Haqua's partner which she then stated that she has no partner. But suddenly an old woman appeared in front of Keima's house and claims to be the partner of Haqua. The old lady wondered if Keima is Haqua's boyfriend, which made Haqua embarrassed about it, while Keima was in stated of shock when he realised that Haqua's partner is an old lady. The old lady then greeted Keima before introducing her name as Yukie. Yukie then gently pushed Haqua to return to their house while Keima was still shocked. After a while, Mari and Elsie returned from their shopping but soon realized that Keima wasn't there. In the last panel, Keima is seen stalking Haqua and Yukie. Trivia *This chapter's title parodies , a song by Watanabe Misato. *"A board game...? Your pastimes are on par with ." (chapter 47, p.6) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters